


if you want to go out dancing

by brittlesbaby



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Gen, gratuitous use of MUNA lyrics, idk what this is i just had a bad day and i felt like writing this, the braddavid is WAY in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittlesbaby/pseuds/brittlesbaby
Summary: no one knows about the divorce yet, but brad pays more attention than anyone gives him credit for.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	if you want to go out dancing

David took a deep breath as he parked his car in his usual spot that morning. 

It was a strange morning, still didn’t really feel real. 

It wasn’t the first time they’d talked about it, or the time they’d said the words to make it final, but it hurt the most. His wife was moving out, taking her things and leaving. 

David supposed it was better this way, better than the three weeks where they were living together, cooking, cleaning, brushing their teeth together. He slept on the couch and she took the bed, never once giving the option to swap. 

Neither of them really had any family, was the thing. Didn’t have anyone to stay with, so she stayed until she found a new place. David helped her pack most of the boxes, fights over who got to keep what went late into most nights, and he was exhausted. He didn’t even care if she took everything, he was going to work and when he came home she would be gone. 

He got in the elevator and rode to his floor, practicing his smile until the doors opened and his usual cheery mask was in place. No one knew that his house was rotting from the inside, not yet. He didn’t know what he’d do if they did. 

He talked to people as he walked in, answering questions and asking about their weekends. He’d looked over his schedule three times in the car, and he knew that he had a meeting in five minutes, then the rest of his work was in his office. Everything else he’d moved to a different day the moment he got her moving day. The meeting was unavoidable. 

It probably wasn’t luck, but most of the meeting simply consisted of Poppy and Ian fighting, so he could sit back and let it play out. He’d interject when he knew he was supposed to, but it wasn’t as spirited as usual, wasn’t as passionate. They settled it on their own, and he was back to his office. 

David had his headphones on, sharing an office made them commonplace, Brad had complained enough times about David’s music, and vice versa. They decided that headphones were practically mandatory months ago. Which is why he almost fell out of his chair when a hand brushed his elbow in the middle of him sending an email. 

“Jesus, Brad. I didn’t realise you were there.” He pulled the headphones down to sit around his neck, quickly pausing his Spotify as he realised that he could still hear the music from where it sat around his neck. Had it been that loud this whole time? 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I…” His eyes flicked around the room. “It’s almost two o’clock and you haven’t eaten, so I ordered you some food with my lunch. I don’t know what you usually eat but if you want to swap I’m okay with that.” He nodded to the Chinese takeout that was on David’s desk next to him. 

“Oh… That’s really kind Brad, thank you.” David often noticed Brad doing these things for others around the office and it warmed his heart, but he knew that mentioning them would only end up in disaster. It was like the office’s best kept secret. 

“No problem. I hope you’re doing okay, you’ve been a bit… Quiet today.” 

“I’m fine.”

“Alright. Well, if you need anything.” 

Brad was gone again, and David ate all of the food, even though he wasn’t hungry. He wasn’t sure if it was the food or the kindness that made him feel better, but he definitely did. 

The office emptied out slowly, and David kept working. He answered every email in his inbox, checked everything he could, finished the work he’d been putting off for months. He was the only one in the office and he didn’t know what he was supposed to do, but he couldn’t go home. He couldn’t walk into that house and know it was empty. 

The noise of the elevator doors rung through the office and he looked up to see Brad walking back into the office, a perplexed look on his face that David knew he was mirroring. 

“Brittlesbee. What are you doing in the office so late?” Brad walked to his desk and picked up a sweater that was sitting over the back of his chair, pulling it on over the shirt he was wearing and adjusting his hair. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Just trying to get some work done.” His computer was open on a blank word document. They both knew it. 

“Right. Well, I forgot this so I’d better be going.” David nodded and turned back to his computer screen before Brad’s voice prompted him to turn back again. “Hey. I’m going to a show with Poppy and one of her friends if you wanted to come. We have a spare ticket.” Brad smiled softly, and there was something about it that seemed genuine. It didn’t feel like pity. 

“Yeah. I’d love to.” 

The show was good. It was surprising that Brad and Poppy had chosen to go together, but she explained that they had bonded over their love of the band a long time ago, and Brad had bought them both tickets when he heard they’d be playing nearby. 

He met Poppy’s friend too. Her name was Jamie. Maybe? He couldn’t hear very well over the music, but they seemed close. It was nice to know she had someone. He looked over at Brad and smiled, feeling content when Brad smiled back. 

He got them drinks to make up for lunch, and they stood back to enjoy the show. 

_ Right now, It's like you're carrying all the weight of your past. I could tell all your bruises, yellow, dark blue, and black. But baby a bruise is, only your body tryna keep you intact.”  _

David realised that Brad was singing along, he was dancing along to the music. Something about that made David lean over and touch his shoulder so he could speak into his ear, yelling over the music. 

“I’m getting a divorce!” 

“Oh. Are you okay?” Brad looked at him, his hair sweaty and cheeks flushed from being in the crowd. 

“Yeah, I think I am.” 

“Cool.” 

_“They will try to make you unhappy, don't let them. They will try to tell you you're not free, don't listen!”_

“I think I’m bisexual.” 

Brad grinned at him. “Cool.” 

“Cool.” David grinned back. 

_“Don't you be afraid of love and affection, just lay down your weapon.”_

  
  


They didn’t fall in love that night.

They didn’t go back to David’s house together and move the furniture into a new life together. 

They didn’t kiss on the kitchen counter and make pancakes in the morning. 

But it was a step in the right direction, and David knew that he was learning how to walk again. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but. brad and poppy bond over their love of muna i've decided 
> 
> @gaybradbakshi on twitter <3


End file.
